The purpose of this project is to study fuel metabolism longitudinally during normal gestation and during pregnancies complicated by diabetes mellitus. The objectives are to examine insulin sensitivity and glucose turnover through normal pregnancy and the postpartal period and to characterize the normal and pathologic metabolic alterations that occur in a pregnancy complicated by both pre-gestational and gestational diabetes.